Treasures
by darveyandsuits
Summary: Hey Guys, It's been a while! After seeing those amazing Darvey 7x11 promo shots, it's given me some inspiration to write this fic :) Not sure where this is headed, so if you have any ideas, message me! :) I hope you like it, reviews always welcome. P.S. Sorry about any mistakes, it's late xx


Her driver pulled up at their new suburban townhouse, far away from the ever present concrete jungle that revolved around her life yet close enough to make it not so much of a drastic separation from the place she loved.

"Thank you Rupert" She smiles up at him in the review mirror before sliding out of the town car.

Not bothering with anything else, Donna heads straight upstairs making a b-line for the bedroom. She was so exhausted, she couldn't ever remember being this exhausted in her life, and thats saying something for a woman who puts in 15 hour work days.

Stumbling onto the edge of the bed, with heavy lids just begging to rest, she lays her head on his pillow. Breathing in his scent that calms her tired beating heart as she finds herself quickly disappearing into sleep.

….

Harvey had come home early in the morning, having just arrived back in New York from a business trip to Vancouver. Opening the door, he blindly pats the wall down to find the light switch, it being unusual that Donna hadn't left any lights on for him knowing he would be coming back today in the middle of the night. A worried feeling jolts down his spine, _Is she home? Is she okay?_ Harvey didn't worry, he wasn't the anxious type that fretted or tossed and turned at night. But for the woman. He did.

Carrying his bags up the staircase and turning on lights as he went through the hallway, he came to their bedroom and from the light from the hallway, he saw her there. Before he had a chance to finish his sigh of relief, his panic set in as he noticed her on the bed fully dressed, heels and all with the absence of her adorable little snore he loved to tease her about and he couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest, that he'd often watch to get him to sleep.

Quickly climbing onto the bed he run his arms up her arms until he reached her shoulders, shaking them gently, then more forcefully.

"Donna, wake up! … Donna!"

Still shaking her, after what seems like the longest period of uncertainty in his life she wakes up with a loud inhale.

"Mhhmm… You're home?" She squeaks out, her voice rough and full of sleep.

Letting out a big breath he'd been holding in, he smiled shaking his head, chuckling as he callused right next to her face head first into the pillow.

"You scared me" He murmured exhaustion hitting him fully now as he turned to his side and brought his arm up above her head to cradle it and using it to rest his own head.

"Me? Scare you? … Never " Done quips back lightly, turning her face to lock eyes with him.

"Come here" she says, turning on her side fully, her fingertips lightly brushing his lips before she brings her lips up to brush over his. Bringing his hand to cup her ear and thread through her red locks, he deepens the kiss, breathing her in.

"I" Mmmpph "Missed" He kisses her again "You" She says, smiling into their kiss.

"I missed you too" smiling down at her, his eyes all melted chocolate. The only times where he could let his barriers down, in the safety of her arms.

"Why do we do business trips again?"

"Because not everyone is fabulous enough to live in New York buster" She smirks

"I love you, you know that?" He suddenly says seriously, his eyes focused on her and she thinks she can see right into his soul, her home.

"I have suspected once or twice." She chuckles, reaching up to press her lips to his.

"Only once or twice?" The beginnings of a cheesier cat smile spreading across his face as he moves to hover over her, kissing his way down her body, tickling her here and there making her jolt and squirm beneath him as the room is filled with his favourite sound in the whole wide world. Her laugh.

Reaching her stomach, kissing his way down, he tickles her hips, all of a sudden pain washed through her stomach as she bucked her hips in response to the pressure. She let out a small cry her hands going straight over her stomach as if protecting it from the knife that had just ripped through her.

Harvey stopped immediately. "God, are you okay?" He says, coming back up to her

"Yep" She says weakly and not at all convincingly, her face screwed up in pain. "It's just a really bad period cramp. Can you pass me some Advil? It's over there in my side draw" She points, still holding her stomach protectively.

"Yeah, hang on" He scoots over to the table and romaging through the contents, finally finding the box of Advil. "Here" he says handing her two tablets and her glass of water.

Smiling up at him, she takes the pills, his hand resting on top of her one blanketing her pain. Moving his hand he gently guided his fingers through hers so they were laced together. All of a sudden a dream came flooding back, where his hand was resting on donnas stomach that was well defined into a medium sized baby bump.

"Hey, are you sure you're not…"

She was Donna. She knew everything. But in that moment she was so scared that everything just went out the window.


End file.
